


Bad Boys

by fyrbyrd



Series: Revenge Quickies [15]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: The boys misbehave again and get trapped,
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Revenge Quickies [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025427
Kudos: 2





	Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the quickies written long ago. Also it was never published before.

Murdock was grooving along with the music playing on the radio of the 'vette.

"... Boys will be boys, bad boys, bad boys, bad boys..."

Face grinned widely.

"Oh Facey, please Facey. I am feeling very bad today."

"All right, but where? Can't use my place today, they've got painters doing the corridors."

"Damn. Then let's go somewhere daring!"

"Murdock, no. We almost always get into trouble with your daring ideas."

"Awh, Facey," he pouted.

Face put his hands on Murdock's knee and rubbed up his thigh. Murdock sighed.

A police car drove beside them and Face hastily pulled his hand away.

The two cops grinned at each other and drove off.

Face had turned red and Murdock was trying to contain his amusement.

Once the police were gone from sight, Face stepped on the accelerator and Murdock was thrown back in the seat.

Face looked up at a passing billboard and saw an advert for, 'Planes, Trains and Automobiles.'

"Trains," muttered Face as he headed for the nearest railway station.

In his mind he crossed out passenger trains, but goods trains. Yes. "Oh yes."

Murdock looked over at him, wondering what he was up to.

Face drove into the train yard and parked the 'vette. He got out, "Come on, you wanted to be daring, let's see what a train is like."

Murdock grinned widely and jumped out of the car and followed Face into the yard.

Face looked into several empty cars, but most of them were filthy. Then he found one that had clean straw and jumped inside, Murdock right behind him, they pushed the door closed and fell into each other's arms, their mouths joined in passion.

Murdock's hands unfastened Face's belt and fly and slid inside. Face broke off the kiss and stripped off his jacket, shirt and tie. He urged Murdock to take off his jacket and t-shirt while he eased out of his jeans. Then his hands went for Murdock's pants which he yanked down. Murdock retaliated by pulling down Face's briefs and they both sat down to take their own pants shoes and socks off.

While Murdock was struggling with his laces, Face moved behind him nibbling his ears. Once the shoes and socks were gone, he let Face pull him back and watched his mouth head down between his legs.

Face moved his body around, so that Murdock's hands were busy preparing him.

Murdock moaned with climax and was urged to turn over. Face climbed onto him and entered him, extracting more moans.

As he was occupied he came down rather hard when the car suddenly jerked forward, but he kept going.

Murdock tried calling out to him between gasps, he could feel the movement beneath him even if Face was not yet aware of it.

Face finally climaxed and collapsed against him.

"Face."

"Mmmm."

"We're moving."

"Where?"

"The train is moving."

"What!"

Face got up and landed with a bump onto the straw.

"Shit! We are."

He crawled over to the door and peeked out, Murdock slowly following.

The train had really picked up speed and they realized they were stuck.

"We might be stuck here for days," said Face.

Murdock nodded then grinned, "Days. Oh, I like the sound of that. Undisturbed for days."

"With no food. No water."

"Nothing but us." Murdock pulled him back to the straw and pushed him down, taking him into his mouth.

Face woke up to feel that the train had stopped moving, but not only that, the door was open.

Murdock was still curled up beside him and if he were, someone else must have opened the door.

"Murdock, Murdock, wake up!"

Murdock groaned and pushed him off.

Face grabbed his clothes and hurriedly put them on, trying to wake Murdock up at the same time.

Once dressed he crawled to the door and looked out, there were three railway workers headed their way.

Face grabbed all of Murdock's clothes and shook him roughly. It finally worked. Murdock looked up at him.

"We gotta get out of here, there are three men headed here. I think they saw us. Come on, you haven't got time to get dressed. Come on."

There was panic in Face's voice. He grabbed the other door, pushed it open and rushed out into the bushes. Murdock followed close behind.

"Face, where are my... my underpants are missing!"

"You would have had a lot more missing if we hadn't gotten out of there."

"You could have woken up sooner!"

"The train was your idea!"

"Daring was your idea!"

They were shouting at each other.

"Where the hell are we anyway?" asked Murdock.

"How the hell should I know!"

They sat on the ground looking about at their surroundings.

They were in the middle of nowhere, a desert-like place, about a day or so from L.A. though they weren't exactly sure of that.

Face got up, "Come on, let's try and find out where we are."

After a couple of hours of walking they found a road. They had heard the tantalizing sound of cars before they reached it, but once they got there, there was not one in sight.

Face gave Murdock the evil eye and received the same back. They were still blaming each other and they had not said a word since they got up to walk.

They heard it first and both stopped with a look of hope.

It went right past them without any sign of slowing down.

An hour later they had better luck, an elderly couple stopped and gave them a lift, but only to the nearest town. They finally learned that they were heading back to California; they were walking the wrong way, towards Phoenix.

It was a tiny town, but at least it had a small motel and a place to get food. Face headed right there.

They both ate a hearty meal, still not talking to each other. Face discovered he had very little money on him when he paid for his meal. But when he turned around to Murdock, he saw a look of absolute horror on Murdock's face.

"Face, my wallet is missing. I had it when we got on the train. Oh shit..."

"You don't think?"

"Oh shit..."

Face paid for Murdock's meal and led him out. They headed for the motel.

"Only got one room left," said the large woman behind the counter.

"We'll take it."

"Only got a double bed."

"Ah, we're not fussy."

"Okay." She gave them the keys.

Murdock was still worrying about where his wallet was. Then they stepped into the room.

The walls had velvet wallpaper in purple and black. The bed, a waterbed, had black silk satin sheets and on the ceiling was a full length mirror.

Murdock collapsed on the floor. Face picked him up and steered him towards the shower.

"Now stop worrying, Murdock, you could always say someone stole it if it is found on the train."

Murdock didn't answer.

"Have a shower, you'll feel much better then."

Face undressed him and reminded himself to see if he could find Murdock some underwear, and put his friend under the shower. For a moment he wanted to join him, but decided against it. After all they would have to share the waterbed anyway.

Face put Murdock to bed and had a shower himself. He was finally back in the mood and he hoped Murdock would be too.

Kissing got no reaction, so he let his hands try, at least there was a reaction there. So he let his mouth take over and brought him to climax. But when it came to himself, Murdock was still lost. So Face turned him over.prepared him and entered, making it long and slow.

He had Murdock writhing beneath him, but when he was finished, Murdock fell asleep. He sighed and being rather exhausted himself slept too, curled up behind his friend.

He had gotten home just ten minutes and was all ready to have a shower when the door bell rang.

He put on a robe and went to answer the door.

It was the police.

"Are you H.M.Murdock?"

He nodded.

"Does this wallet belong to you?"

He froze.

"You are under arrest." They cuffed him and led him away. They didn't even give him time to get dressed.

They laughed at him at the station, they laughed at him in the cells, and they laughed as he was led into the court.

"We find you guilty Mr. Murdock and sentence you to the County Medical Facility."

They took him away.

They took him to the hospital. They took him into a small room. They put him on a table. The doctor came in. They parted his robe. They parted his legs. The doctor picked up a scalpel.

Murdock screamed.

Face jumped wide awake in seconds, "What is it, are you all right?"

"They were going to castrate me!"

Face's mouth fell open, "Who?"

"For the train."

"Murdock, it's okay. It was just a bad dream, you're safe. I'm here, don't worry." Face held him close.

Murdock sighed heavily once he realized it was a dream and let Face turn him over and have him again, but he found he could not do the same.

"It's all right, go back to sleep and stop worrying. They couldn't do that anyway."

Murdock did fall asleep, but only as long as Face held him.

Murdock was a little friskier the next morning, much to Face's pleasure. They also continued in the shower, where Face enjoyed himself before getting dressed and checking out in search of a car to hire and something else.

He got the car and took it to the motel room.

He also tossed Murdock a little present.

"Now don't complain that's all I could get."

Murdock opened the small paper bag and pulled out a g-string.

"Thanks a lot," he said sarcastically, but he put it on anyway.

"Come on, we've got to get home, we've been out of contact for three days, I think, anyway the Colonel won't be pleased."

Murdock knew he was right and he would rather not face the Colonel's wrath again. Memories of a Huey chopper fluttered in his mind.

They started the long drive home taking turns at driving. But even so it would take several days to get back to L.A. So they found another roadside motel.

"I can only afford one room," Face explained to the owner.

"We only got rooms with double beds left and we don't like funny business."

"Funny business. Don't be disgusting. Me and him! That man once lived in a mental hospital... Look all I want to do is get some sleep, it's been a long drive," lied Face.

He got the keys and they went to their room.

Face was grinning.

"What's the matter with you?"

"The owner doesn't want any funny business going on here. Would we do anything like that?"

"Of course!"

"I thought so," and he leapt onto the bed.

They made a great deal of noise that night. Murdock even howled several times, especially at climax. But Face spoiled it by reminding him that the owner might get the police in. So they decided they had better get some sleep.

Murdock couldn't resist putting on a show for the owner the next morning. Face had to hustle him into the car to get him to stop.

The car started acting funny and finally came to a complete stop.

Face got out to investigate.

"Oh damn!"

Murdock got out to join him.

"The fan belt's gone and we're still in the middle of nowhere."

"Ah Murdock, there's only one thing elastic enough to do until we can get to a garage."

Murdock's eyes went wide, "No!"

"Murdock!"

"No."

"Then you can explain it all to the Colonel."

"No."

"All right." He went back and got in the car and sat there.

For two hours they sat and not one car passed them.

Murdock got into the car after sitting outside; he undid his pants and began to pull them down.

"This is not fair. That's twice I've lost my underwear because of you."

"I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I know you will!"

They finally reached L.A. after stopping at a service station for a new fan belt, which Face replaced to save embarrassment.

Face drove to the railway yard to get the 'vette, he was glad it was still where he left it. They dropped the rented car off and Face drove them to his apartment.

But when he opened the door he found that someone was there waiting for them. Murdock wanted to run.

"Now this should be interesting," began the Colonel as he puffed on his cigar.

They looked at each other; they knew they were in trouble. Yet neither could think of what to say.

"Now this won't do. Disappearing for a day I might understand, but a week," the Colonel shook his head. "What am I going to do with the pair of you? Do you realize we had to turn down a job because of the pair of you! I have half a mind to have you committed again Murdock, and don't think I couldn't do that! You have been a pair of very bad boys! Sex, sex, sex, that's all you ever think about!

"All right, this is how it is going to be. You are both confined to quarters for the next month. Separate quarters! Face, Frankie will stay here for that month and Murdock, you're gonna be at my place, where I can keep an eye on you."

"But Colonel --" started Murdock.

"No buts, Captain! Now come on."

Murdock gave Face the evil eye as he followed the Colonel out.

Face sat down and sighed in relief. But his seat was not all that comfortable. He got up and found Murdock's wallet and grinned.


End file.
